


Penelope

by oliver_i_barragan



Category: penelope - Fandom
Genre: American Dream - Freeform, Drougs, F/M, Love, Mexico, USA
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_i_barragan/pseuds/oliver_i_barragan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia trata de amor y de fidelidad, es una historia clásica sobre amistad y amor así como de sueños cumplidos y sueños rotos.<br/>Esto es mi primer trabajo por lo cual les pido que sean pacientes conmigo.<br/>Este trabajo esta basado en la obra homónima de Joan Manuel Serrat por lo cual si se quiere evitar spoilers se recomienda no oír la canción hasta después de haber leído el libro.<br/>Espero sea de su agrado mi trabajo, comentarios, sugerencias, de todo, son validas y agradecidas aqui ☺</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anayancy Martinrz Jimenez por ser una muestra de fidelidad y amor puro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anayancy+Martinrz+Jimenez+por+ser+una+muestra+de+fidelidad+y+amor+puro), [Mi madre quien me abrio los ojos a la cultura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+madre+quien+me+abrio+los+ojos+a+la+cultura).



Es curioso como un simple acto, un simple y sencillo acto puede dejar una huella imborrable en la vida de una persona, me refiero a actos insignificantes como tomar o no tomar cierta microbus, o tomar o no un asiento de una microbus llena hasta el tope, o cederle o no tu lugar en una microbus apestosa a una chica solo porque te parece linda y quieres quedar bien con ella o no, o o hablar con ella o mantenerse indiferente ante ella, esta historia comienza en el México de 1970 en un cálido y bochornoso día de septiembre en una calle de algún pueblillo pequeño y sin importancia con un chico que no podría ser menos importante que Daniel Rojas quien había salido tarde de la escuela y (como de costumbre) se vio a ir solo hasta   llegado tarde a la base que le llevaría a su casa (en realidad la casa de una buena mujer a quien pagaba renta con quien vivía después de haberse ido de su pequeño pueblo para poder largarse al Distrito Federal a poder estudiar el bachillerato) así que en cuanto vio el microbus no se la pensó dos veces y poco le importo que este estuviera lleno haya el borde. Se subió por atras y se coló entre la gente y se agarro del tubo y se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos por un par de minutos hasta que el cohe se paro en un pequeño poblado y el coche se vacío un poco y volteo hacia atrás y lo vio, un lugar hasta atrás vacio y volteo hacia ambos lado para ver si alguien mas lo había visto, buenas noticias: nadie lo había visto, corrió (tan rápido como se puede correr en un lugar tan lleno de gente) hacia el lugar perfectamente vacío y lanza su pequeña mochila hacia el lugar y enseguida se lanzo hacia el lugar

-genial-pensó -ventana -y se quedo absorto viendo atravez de la ventana, cuando de repente vio a dos chicas lindas.

-quieres mi asiento?-dijo tímidamente

-disculpa, que dijiste?-contesto una un poco avergonzada 

-que si quieres mi asiento-

-ho, gracias- respondió rápidamente 

Ninguno sabia que es pequeña y tonta decisión seria la primera de muchas mas que cambiaría su vida. Se quedo en silencio por un largo rato y un lugar se desocupo, decidió dejarselo a la otra chica señalandoselo con la cabeza, ella acepto.  


Y se quedo callado por un momento, pensó en el ejemplar de pasta de dura del "perfume", un regalo de su tía por su decimoquinto cumpleaños, lo tenía en su mochila, pensó en sacarlo pero pensó "alto, solo no podría agarrarme del tubo" así que mo hizo nada.

Entonces una de las dos le toco el hombro y le dijo:

-no quieres que te cargue la mochila-

-Ho, claro-dijo un poco bochornado por el calor-gracias

Y una vez mas callo en su rutina del silencio

Pronto, y sin querer, escucho una conversación entre las chicas.

-Entonces ya tienes el libro que vas a leer para el reporte?-

-No, esque en mi casa no hay nada interesante-

-mi hermana no me deja ni acercarme a sus libros-

"bueno, si vas a intentar socializar o algo"pensó"será mejor que lo hagas ahora"

-bueno, pues podrías-dijo intentando meter la mano en su mochila, que tenía la chica,-podrías , intentar, leer, este libro- dijo sacando su ejemplar de "el perfume"

-ho, gracias-dijo la chica lentamente- pues mi nombre es Penélope, y ella es Julieta- dijo señalando a la otra chica- saluda mujer!-

-hola, soy Julieta-dijo la chica-cual es tu nombre?

-Emm es Daniel-dijo tartamudeando"controlate"pensó    


-en donde vas?-dijo Julieta

-a que te refieres?

-me refiero a que en que salon vas?-

-hoo, voy en el salón 1a, y ustedes?-

-nosotras te lo daremos-

Ella le devolvió el libro a las dos semanas

Con el tiempo los tres se volvieron muy buenos amigos, y en Daniel surgió una atracción hacia Penelope

Un día en cuanto llegaron a su destino bajaron(esta ves solo Daniel y Penélope, Julieta se había adelantado, y ,como de costumbre, la acompaño un par de calles, hablando, bromeando, y a ratos en silencio, entonces se dio cuenta de que queria pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero sabia que ella no se lo permitiría, pues esos lugares eran un poco peligrosos, entonces, justo cuando llegaron al punto donde se separaban siempre se paro, la vio, y le dijo 

-te acompaño otro tanto-

-no,aquí es muy peligroso-

-no me importa-

-no-

-anda- dijo el-solo mm 2 calles mas

-2 calles mas-

-2 calles mas- repitió el,sabiendo que, eso ya era una ganancia

Y así se fue repitiendo la rutina, caminaban un rato hasta el punto de siempre y entonces el le preguntaba lo mismo y ella respondía que si, que dos calles mas estaban bien, con el tiempo los papelea se fueron rolando aunque siempre eran los mismos dialogos.

Fue un día, con ya cumplido un año de conocerse y ser amigos, que finalmente se decidió, y en presencia de Julieta, y otros cuantos amigos mas, en úna fiesta que porfin le dijo

-Penélope, quieres ser mi novia?-

Despues de que seaseguraran todos de que no, no estaba "tan" borracho, dejaron a Penélope hablar ella solo dijo:

-bueno pues, porque no, después de todo eres una buena persona- 

Esa fue la siguiente desicion importante en su vida que pareciera mucho menos que importante

Pasaron 7 años y ambos habían acabado la preparatoria (ella con honores y el, bueno, había acabado) y llevaban un buen tramo en sus carreras (el como psicólogo y ella como abogada) y en su relación habían habido pocos o nulos cambios, fue un domingo en que llego a un parque (como ya les era costumbre desde hace ya 2 años y la saludo con un beso en la frente y se sentó frente a ella y le dijo de manera rápida y espontánea:

-casate conmigo-

-es chiste cierto?-

-no, no lo es-dijo el- porque no?

-pues porque: 1º somos muy jóvenes, 2º no tenemos dinero y 3º no pue...- la interrumpió súbitamente 

-a ver, dejame explicarte lo de la marihuana y luego me dices si nos podemos casar o no, ok?-

-Ok-

Y le explico sobre la marihuana y sobre como funcionaba el negocio, de quienes la consumían y como en ese año la cosa se empezó a mejorar y también sobre como ese señor solo queria gente culta trabajando para el, y sobre la paga exorbitante paso un buen tiempo antes de que Penelope lo mirara a los ojos y timara la decisión mas importante en su hasta entonces corta vida. Acepto

 


End file.
